The present invention relates to a seat for vehicles with a child's seat fixed to it. For clarification, hereinafter, the former and the latter are referred to as "vehicle seat" and "child's seat", respectively.
Conventionally, a seat belt or the like is generally used to fasten a child's seat on a vehicle seat which comprises a seat portion and a backrest rotatably connected at its lower end to a rear end of the seat portion through a reclining adjuster. This means that considerable time may require for belting on the child's seat so as not to be loosened.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional vehicle seat which is designed to improve work efficiency in fastening of a child's seat. In the figure, reference numeral 1 represents a vehicle floor; 2, a seat portion; and 3, a backrest. A lower anchor 4 on which a child's seat is locked at its back has ends welded to a mounting plate 6 formed with a hole 5 (see FIG. 2) for receiving a bolt 7. As shown in FIG. 1, the plate 6 is bolted on to the floor 1 so that the lower anchor 4 may face a notch 8 on a bottom of the backrest 3.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view of another conventional vehicle seat. A lower anchor 4 has ends welded to a backrest frame 9 in a backrest 3 so that it may face a notch 8 on a bottom of the backrest 3.
FIG. 4 is a vertical sectional view of still another conventional vehicle seat. A lower anchor 4 has ends welded to a seat frame 10 in a seat portion 2 so that it may face a notch 8 on a bottom of a backrest 3.
In any of the vehicle seats as shown in FIGS. 1, 3 and 4, the fastening of the child's seat is readily carried out by locking a portion of the child's seat on the lower anchor 4 which faces the notch 8 on the bottom of the backrest 3.
However, in the vehicle seat shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the notch 8 must be large-sized so as to be efficiently fitted over the lower anchor 4 on the floor 1 when the vehicle seat, which is heavy and will cause much burden on an operator in assembling of a vehicle, is to be assembled into a vehicle body. This leads to poor external appearance or spoils the seat. Moreover, use of the mounting plate 6 and the bolt 7 to bolt on the plate 6 to the floor 1 causes problems such as cost increase and poor work efficiency due to increase in number of the components used. Also, there are problems of cost increase and heavier weight since some measures must be taken for reinforcement of the floor 1 to cope with the load applied on the lower anchor 4.
In each of the vehicle seats shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, the ends of the lower anchor 4 must be welded to a curved surface of the frame 9 or 10, which will lead to difficulties in carrying out the welding with higher accuracy. Moreover, in order to increase mechanical strength of the frame 9 or 10, the diameter of the frame must be increased, which will lead to problems such as cost increase and heavier weight.
The present invention was made in view of the above and has its object to minimize the notch on the bottom of the backrest so as to improve external appearance, and further, to facilitate the fixing on the lower anchor so as to increase work efficiency and avoid cost increase and heavier weight.